Sherlock
by mrsflamingchoi
Summary: CHAP 3 updated! Kyumin, dua namja yg saling mnyukai, namun sblum perasaan itu trsmpaikan, seseorang datang, dan mnghancurkan semuanya.. dimulai dari pmbunuhan2 yg akhirny menguak masa lalu yg kelam. RnR please
1. Just Beginning

SHERLOCK

Chapter 1 : "Just beginning"

_INI CERITA EDITAN SEKALIGUS LANJUTAN DARI CERITAKU YANG JUDULNYA MIDNIGT FANTASY_

WARNING : mungkin typo, ooc, tapi kalau gaje si pastinya XDD, garing gila yakin-"

CAST : Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan masih banyak lagi...

GENRE : Romance, Supernatural, Crime, Tragedy, dan masih banyak lagi...

Cerita aneh buatan orang aneh. Jujur aku gak tau apa apa tentang couple kyumin. Tapi pede bgt buat ni ff -" dan aku juga bukan elf—" maaf kalau ceritanya ooc banget karena 'kegatauanku' (?)

Aku cuma cinta abang minong :* :* :* *gaada yang nanya -"

Ada satu adegan yang aku adaptasi dari Salamander guru and the shadows. Yang nonton itu pasti tahu di mana :p pokoknya yang episode 3 :p

Ini cerita editan dari midnight fantasy yang gagal. Sangat sangat gagal XDD sekali lagi maaf ya minnasan, yang kemarin aneh banget-" ini aku edit lagi, tapi main idea nya masih sama kaya midnight fantasy.

Sedikit curhat, aku benci saat saat menentukan judul ceritaku-" maaf kalau judulnya aneh, atau ga nyambung ma ceritanya. Aku udah pasrah, akhirnya albumnya shinee yang baru aja yang aku jadiin judul XD

Disclaimer : salamander guru punya orangnya XDD, dan selain itu punyakuuu XDD

Happy reading \(^o^)/

*jangan kaget, ini ceritanya lagi kuliah di jepang. No korean! ^^

Kyuhyun POV

"Tadaima!" seruku saat membuka pintu flat. Aku termenung sejenak di ambang pintu. Tidak biasanya flatku sepi, lampunya juga mati. Mungkin saja teman temanku sudah tidur. Aku segera melepas sepatu dan jaketku. Ku hidupkan lampu ruang tengah dan ku temui secarik kertas di diatas meja.

"Kyuhyun hyung, aku dan Minho-ya pergi menginap dirumah Siwon hyung. Jangan khawatir. Hanya satu hari. Ja mata ashita."

-Taemin-

Ah betul saja flat sepi. Mereka berdua pergi ternyata. Tapi, dimana Sungmin hyung. Aneh. Apakah dia sudah tidur? Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Dia tidak pernah tidur jam 9. Ya, selama 2 tahun sekamar denganku, aku tidak pernah melihatnya tidur jam 9. Dia selalu tidur jam sebelas. Apakah dia kerja part time? Ah tidak. Setauku dia tidak menyukainya. Apakah dia pergi menginap? Tidak, jika dia ingin pergi, dia selalu memberitahuku.

Beberapa pertanyaan muncul d kepalaku. Rasa takut mulai menyergap. Aku berusaha menepis prasangka prasangka buruk yang memenuhi otakku.

Ah sudahlah. Mengapa aku jadi seperti ini?

Aku mendesah dalam hati. Kuputuskan untuk mencari Sungmin hyung di kamarnya. Namun, nihil. Dia tidak ada. Kamarnya pun berantakan. Kertas kertas putih berhamburan di lantai. Meja belajarnya yang selalu rapi itupun juga berantakan. Buku buku kuliahnya berceceran di meja. Jaket dan kaosnya juga ikut meramaikan mejanya. Aku mencoba memunguti kertas kertas yang tercecer d lantai. Ku amati satu persatu. Semuanya kosong. Ku lanjutkan langkahku menuju kertas terakhir yang ada di bawah jendela.

Aku kembali berjongkok dan mengamati kertas terakhir itu. "Kore wa. . . . " aku tak percaya. Aku mengamatinya lagi. Ini darah. Ya, darah! Aku mencoba menciumnya, bau anyir darah menyeruak ke dalam hidungku. Tidak salah lagi, ini darah.

Aku terduduk lemas di bawah jendela. Kertas-kertas yang tadi ku kumpulkan, aku letakkan begitu saja di lantai.

"Sungmin hyung.."

Tiba tiba terdengar suara petir yang amat keras, dan di ikuti turunnya hujan yang cukup deras. Angin dingin mulai berhembus dengan kencang menembus tulang tulangku. Aku segera menutup jendela dan. . . Kutemui lagi bercak darah di gorden. Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan Sungmin hyung?

Aku memeriksa kamarnya sekali lagi. Laptop apple kesayangannya tidak ada. Apakah tadi ada perampok? Tapi mengapa hanya kamar hyung saja yang berantakan?

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di dinding. Kepalaku berdenyut denyut. Dan mataku mulai berkunang kunang. Terdengar gonggongan anjing di luar yang menyadarkanku. Aku harus mencari Sungmin hyung!

Aku berlari keluar kamar. Tak ku pedulikan kepalaku yang terus berdenyut denyut. Ruang tengah flatku masi seperti tadi. Sepi. Aku periksa sofa sofa empuk yang di beli Sungmin hyung di Korea. Aku lempar semua bantal yang menutupinya. Bercak darah muncul lagi, kini ada di sofa. Aku semakin penasaran dengan semua ini.

"SUNGMIN HYUNG ! ! !" teriakku. Tak kusadari air mataku tumpah. Jatuh satu persatu membasahi pipiku. Keping keping kenangan indah bersamanya mulai berhamburan memenuhi otakku.

Aku memegangi kepalaku yang semakin berdenyut denyut tak karuan. Aku mencoba berjalan menuju dapur. Dapur masih tetap bersih seperti tadi sebelum aku pergi. Piring-piring tertata rapi di raknya. Gelas gelaspun berjejer rapi di sebelah wastafel. Kompor masih bersih, tidak ada wajan yang bertengger diatasnya. Mungkin belum ada yang memakainya. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan.

Aku mencium bau anyir darah lagi. Lemari Es! Di gagang pintunya terdapat bercak darah. Aku buka pintu lemari es itu pelan pelan.

Darah segar menetes pelan pelan dari bawah ketika aku membuka pintunya sedikit. Dan...

FLASHBACK : ON

AUTHOR POV

_Sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu..._

"Kau mau kimbap Kyuhyun-ah?" tawar seorang namja manis yang sedang menggulung kimbap kimbap isi udang buatannya.

"Mmm" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada video game sepak bola yang baru saja dia beli. Tangannya sibuk menari nari di joystick dengan lincah. Kedua matanya juga tak kalah lincahnya mengikuti setiap gerak gerik bola yang sedari dari diperebutkan oleh kedua klub yang ia pilih.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin tampaknya mulai gusar karena sudah satu jam lamanya Kyuhyun mendiamkannya. Dia terus bermain game tanpa peduli dengan Sungmin. Meliriknya pun tidak.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun masih saja berkutat dengan gamenya.

"Ku cabut ini kabelnya!" ancam Sungmin sambil menarik narik kaus Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Ya! Jangan! Aishh.. kau ini! Jangan menggangguku.. hampir saja ini.. AAAHH! Gawangku kebobolan!" Kyuhyun malah mengumpat umpat gara gara gawangnya yang kebobolan.

Sungmin hanya diam sambil berdiri bangkit menuju meja makan. Dia terus melirik ke arah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sebal. Dongsaengnya itu selalu saja begitu ketika sedang asyik bermain game.

"Apa asiknya sih? Cuma ngerebutin bola aja kok sampai segitunya!" batin Sungmin dengan sebal.

"GOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" teriak Kyuhyun tiba tiba. Dia berjingkrak jingkrak kegirangan ketika klubnya berhasil memasukkan bola ke gawang lawan.

"Ya! Sungmin hyung! Kau lihat kan? aku berhasil mengalahkannya!" teriak Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Sungmin hanya diam sambil makan kimbapnya pelan pelan.

"Ya! Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Apa urusanku?"

"Hahahaha kau marah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan santainya. Dia segera mengklik tombol pause dan berjalan menuju dapur mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin yang mengetahuinya hanya diam dan terus memakan kimbapnya bulat bulat.

Lalu Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahnya dan mulai menertawakan Sungmin lagi. "Kau cantik kalau marah." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin. Dia juga mengerling manja kearah Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin mulai membuka suaranya. Dia menopangkan dagunya ke dua tangannya sambil melirik sebal ke Kyuhyun. Semburat merah mulai bermunculan di pipi Sungmin. Ya, Sungmin sepertinya malu. Jantungnya sekarang berdegub kencang gara gara pujian Kyuhyun tadi.

Jeongmal gomawo, domo arigato gozaimasu, Thank you very much, Terima kasih banyak yang udah mau baca apalagi mau review :D makasihhhhhhhhhh banget :D semakin banyak yg review semakin cepat keluar next chapter :p *pede tenan-"

Maaf kalau aneh.. kritik dan sarannya di tunggu ^^

_MrsMinho_

To be continued.


	2. Mysterious Boy

SHERLOCK

Chapter 2 : "Mysterious Boy"

WARNING : mungkin typo, ooc, tapi kalau gaje si pastinya XDD, garing gila yakin-"

CAST : Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan masih banyak lagi...

GENRE : Romance, Supernatural, Crime, Tragedy, dan masih banyak lagi...

Sungmin POV

Aku memang menyukainya. Sangat. Namun, apakah dia juga menyukaiku? Sepertinya tidak. Dia lebih dekat dengan Minho daripada denganku, aku rasa. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hampir setiap malam mereka begadang untuk bermain game atau menonton film. Ingin sekali rasanya menemaninya semalaman, tapi aku tidak tertarik sedikitpun dengan game. Apalagi game sepak bola favorit Kyuhyun dan Minho. Melihat bolanya saja sudah pusing -"

Ya, mungkin Minho orang yang dipilihnya. Tapi.. bagaimana dengan pujian tadi? Ah.. itu bukan pujian. Dia memang seperti itu. Dia selalu saja menggodaku.

Teman temanku juga banyak yang mengatakan kalau aku cantik. Dan bukan berarti mereka menyukaiku kan?

Kyuhyun-ah.. aku ingin mengungkapkan semuanya kepadamu. Tapi aku takut...

Sehari yang lalu...

"Besok aku pulang, Kyuhyun-ah." Kata Sungmin dengan pelan. Suaranya terdengar tanpa semangat tidak seperti biasanya.

"Mwo? Kau serius?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tampak kecewa. "Ya.. kau tahu kan, aku sudah lulus. Dan aku sudah berjanji kepada eomma dan appaku untuk pulang secepatnya setelah lulus kuliah."

"Aniya! Aniya! Aniya! Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, hyung! Kau lupa? Kemarin kau berjanji menemaniku bermain game sampai malam. Dan kau melupakannya. Kapan kau akan menepatinya? Oh iya! Kau belum membayar hutangmu bukan? Kau lupa hyung? Banyak sekali yang kau lupakan tentangku, hyung. Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan ku begitu saja?"

"Iya aku tahu, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak pernah bisa menghilangkan penyakit pelupaku ini. Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah. Setelah aku kembali dari Korea aku pasti kembali lagi ke Tokyo. Aku janji Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Aishh.. kau masih mau berjanji lagi?"

"Yang ini pasti kutepati! Lagipula disini juga ada Minho, Siwon, dan Taemin, kau tidak akan kesepian hanya karena aku pulang."

Kyuhyun hanya mengumpat pelan dan memunggungi Sungmin. "Oke Kyuhyun-ah. Aku lelah bertengkar denganmu. Kau mau jalan jalan sebentar bersamaku?" tawar Sungmin sambil merangkul Kyuhyun.

"Kaja!" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun cepat sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab ajakannya.

Sungmin POV

Aku melirik Kyuhyun sebentar. Dia hanya menatap kosong ke depan. Dia pasti akan mendiamkanku lagi.

Aku tidak pernah menginginkan ini, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku masih ingin terus bersamamu.

Kulirik lagi, dan sama. Dia masih terus memandang ke depan tanpa menengok sedikitpun.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam pelan dan terus menatap ke depan. "Kau tidak marah kan?" tanyaku mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Menurutmu hyung?" Kyuhyun malah balas bertanya dengan cueknya. "Kau childish sekali." Bisikku sambil tersenyum mengejek kepadanya.

"Aku childish karena aku masih muda."

"Terus menurutmu aku tua? Begitu?"

"Aku tidak mengatakannya. Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya."

"Aissh.."

Dia memang menyebalkan. Sangat. Dia selalu saja menggodaku, kadang juga mengerjaiku, aku tidak pernah membalasnya. Aku terlalu takut. Ya, rasa ini yang membuatku selalu terlihat mengalah di depannya.

"Ya hyung! Besok kau mau pulang kan? Ayo belikan aku kartu kartu game Yu Gi Oh! yang terbaru!" sahut Kyuhyun tiba tiba sambil menarik tangan Sungmin, dan menyeretnya ke toko game yang sering kali dikunjungi Kyuhyun dan Minho itu.

"Mahal?" tanyaku sambil merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan dompet. "Lihat saja sendiri."

Author POV

Begitu memasuki toko Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan tangannya dan berlari seperti anak kecil. Dia berlari menuju lemari kaca di tengah ruangan. Di tatapnya lemari itu dengan pandangan kagum. Lemari itu berisi berbagai game terbaru keluaran produk yang sudah terkenal di Jepang.

"Jadi ini?" tanya Sungmin tiba tiba. "Aku mau yang itu Sungmin hyung!" pinta Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak berukuran 30 x 20 cm yang bertuliskan "Yu Gi Oh!".

Kyuhyun segera membuka lemari itu dan mengambil kotak itu dan menyerahkannya kepada Sungmin. Sungmin menimbang nimbangnya dan melihatnya dengan teliti. "Kau yakin, Kyuhyun-ah? Ini seperti permainan anak kecil!"

"Ah hyung! Kau terlalu dewasa, sekali kali kau harus bermain yang seperti ini, biar muda sedikit lah." Ejek Kyuhyun sambil cengar cengir.

"Kau mengejekku? Oke, aku tidak jadi membelikanmu ini." balas Sungmin sambil mengembalikan kotak itu ke tempatnya semula. "Mwo? Hyung! Ayolah belikan aku yang ini..." rengek Kyuhyun dengan menarik narik kaus Sungmin, persis seperti anak kecil.

"Aigo!" Sungmin memijit keningnya pelan. "Permisi tuan, apa tuan jadi membeli ini?" tanya seorang pramuniaga toko dengan ramah. "Jadi!" jawab Kyuhyun mantap sambil melirik ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mendesah pelan dan menggangguk.

"Berapa harganya?" tanya Sungmin sambil menelan ludahnya. Membayangkan berapa mahalnya permainan itu. "100 yen." jawab pramuniaga itu.

Sungmin hanya diam sambil berpura pura sedang berpikir. Ini terlalu mahal untuknya. "Gimana hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari ekspresi aneh Sungmin.

"Hmm.. harganya tidak bisa turun?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba menyelamatkan hyungnya itu. "50 yen bagaimana?"

"Tidak bisa tuan, 90 saja."

"75!" tawar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tuan..."

"76! Kau harusnya bersyukur aku beli disini. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"Siapa?"

"Kita berdua trainee SM, dan sebentar lagi akan debut. Kau pasti akan jatuh cinta begitu melihat ketampananku nanti waktu debut!" sahut Kyuhyun dengan penuh percaya diri. Sungmin yang di sampingnya hanya menahan tawa mendengar bualan Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya? Ah! Aku adalah fans berat dari Tohoshinki, bisakah kau memintakan tanda tangan Yunho untukku?"

"Aihh! Itu urusan kecil, setiap ada latihan aku sering bertemu dengannya."

Secercah senyum langsung mengembang di wajah pramuniaga itu.

"Oh ya siapa namamu?"

Perkenalan berjalan lancar, transaksi pun juga berhasil. Saking seriusnya mereka, tak disadari ada seorang namja berpostur tinggi dan tegap yang terus mengawasi mereka. Dia memakai pakaian serba hitam, dari kacamata hingga sepatu berwarna hitam. Di tambah dengan masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang semakin menambah kesan misterius.

Rambutnya pendek dan sedikit acak acakan. Dia terus mengawasi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Tunggu saja, hyung.." Bisiknya pelan sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Kau bisa tersenyum untuk saat ini. Tapi besok, tak ada lagi kata maaf untukmu, hyung."

Begitu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keluar dari toko, lelaki itu terus mengikuti mereka dari jauh. Tampak dari tatapannya dia sangat membenci Kyuhyun ataupun Sungmin.

Jeongmal gomawo, domo arigato gozaimasu, Thank you very much, Terima kasih banyak yang udah mau baca apalagi mau review :D makasihhhhhhhhhh banget :D semakin banyak yg review semakin cepat keluar next chapter :p

Maaf kalau aneh.. kritik dan sarannya di tunggu ^^

_MrsMinho_

To be continued.


	3. That Boy

SHERLOCK

CHAPTER 3 : "That Boy"

WARNING : mungkin typo, ooc, tapi kalau gaje si pastinya XDD, garing gila yakin-"

CAST : Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan masih banyak lagi...

GENRE : Romance, Supernatural, Crime, Tragedy, dan masih banyak lagi...

Author POV

_Seminggu yang lalu..._

Malam ini begitu sunyi, hanya ada gonggongan anjing yang memenuhi sudut kota Tokyo. Angin juga berhembus sangat kencang dan diikuti dengan turunnya salju yang perlahan lahan memenuhi jalanan. Tentunya keadaan ini membuat siapa saja malas untuk keluar rumah.

Namun, tidak untuk seorang namja satu ini. Di tengah dinginnya malam, dia malah memutuskan untuk pergi. Walaupun di sepanjang jalan giginya terus bergemeretak karena kedinginan dia terus saja berjalan.

Pandangan matanya yang tajam menyapu seluruh objek di depannya dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Ingin rasanya ia melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada semuanya yang ada disini.

Namun, dingin lah yang memaksanya untuk terus berjalan. Berjalan sejauh mungkin ia bisa. Bahkan kalau bisa dia ingin pulang. Dia terlalu lelah untuk terus hidup dalam kebohongan. Kebohongan yang membuatnya tersiksa.

Juga dendam. Hatinya dipenuhi dengan dendam. Dendam keluarga yang belum terbalas hingga bertahun tahun lamanya disimpan. Dendam yang telah membutakan mata hatinya.

Hari harinya sebenarnya sangat menyenangkan. Dia terkenal sebagai siswa yang cerdas di sekolah. Wajahnya pun sangat tampan. Postur tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Hidungnya yang mancung dan matanya yang bulat tidak seperti orang Korea kebanyakan. Tidak akan ada perempuan yang berani menolaknya karena ketampanannya.

Tapi sepertinya ketampanan tidak membuatnya mendapatkan seseorang yang disukainya. Dia tahu, orang yang disukainya sejak kecil itu hanya menganggapnya adiknya. Tidak lebih.

Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan dendam keluarga yang membuatnya terus seperti ini. Dihantui oleh rasa sakit yang terus menyayati hatinya sedikit demi sedikit.

Ingin rasanya ia marah. Tapi marah kepada siapa? Haruskah ia menyalahkan orang yang disukainya itu? Atau kepada keluarganya? Ataukah pada angin malam yang berhembus kencang menembus tulang tulangnya? Kepada siapa? Bulat bulatan salju yang jatuh dari langit?

Pikirannya kacau sekarang, mengingat betapa sengsaranya ia. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan semuanya. Dia bisa melupakannya tapi hanya sedetik, dan sedetik kemudian dia akan ingat kembali.

Bulat bulatan salju semakin lama semakin sering berjatuhan. Angin malampun semakin kencang menerpanya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar di sebuah restoran kecil di sudut jalan.

Suasana restoran itu begitu sepi dan lengang. Hanya ada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang mabuk di sudut ruangan. Selebihnya hanya ada waitress yang memakai seragam sailor yang dipenuhi renda di roknya.

Dia lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat jendela yang diatasnya ada pemanas ruangan yang sangat dibutuhkannya saat ini. Seorang waitress pun datang dan menawarinya cokelat panas begitu mengetahui dia begitu pucat karena kedinginan.

Dia hanya menggangguk pelan dan kembali menggosok gosokkan kedua tangannya. Pikirannya kembali melayang kepada masalahnya. "Aigo.." bisiknya pelan.

"Silakan diminum." Tiba tiba seorang waitress datang menyerahkan cokelat panas. Dengan segera ia langsung menyeruput cokelatnya pelan pelan. Hawa panas dari cokelat itu dengan cepat masuk merambat pelan pelan ke dalam tubuhnya. Memberi sedikit kehangatan walaupun belum bisa menghangatkan hatinya yang masih saja membeku.

Hanya dengan sekali tegukan cokelat panas itu langsung habis mengaliri tenggorokannya. Sesaat kemudian tubuhnya kembali kedinginan. Namun, dia tampaknya tidak peduli dan malah beranjak dari tempat duduk dan membayar cokelat panasnya.

Dia segera berjalan keluar dan menyetop taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Taksi yang ia tumpangi kali ini sangat payah. Kursinya sudah cukup reot dengan sedikit lubang di kanan kirinya. Kapas kapas pengisi kursinya dapat dilihat jelas dengan sekali melihat. Di dalamnya juga tidak ada pemanas ruangan. Dia mengumpat pelan dalam hatinya mengetahui di dalam taksi sedingin ini. Dirapatkannya jaket parasit berwarna biru kusam miliknya.

"Kita kemana tuan?" tanya si sopir dengan ramah. "Sakura Apartment." Jawabnya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan topi. Dengan cepat taksi melaju dengan kencang menembus dinginnya malam.

Perjalanan ini tak terasa begitu menyenangkan. Kaca taksi yang terus terbuka membuatnya semakin kedinginan di dalam. Di cobanya lagi untuk sekian kalinya menutup kaca. Tapi, tetap saja kaca itu terus terbuka dan menimbulkan bunyi "ngik ngik" yang sangat mengganggu telinga.

Dia sudah sangat pasrah, dibiarkannya angin malam masuk melalui kaca mobil. Menembus dinginnya lubang lubang hatinya yang semakin menganga.

Thank you ^^

Review please ^^


End file.
